In the central nervous system (CNS) the transmission of stimuli takes place by the interaction of a neurotransmitter, which is sent out by a neuron, with a neuroreceptor.
Glutamate is the major excitatory neurotransmitter in the brain and plays a unique role in a variety of central nervous system (CNS) functions. The glutamate-dependent stimulus receptors are divided into two main groups. The first main group, namely the ionotropic receptors, forms ligand-controlled ion channels. The metabotropic glutamate receptors (mGluR) belong to the second main group and, furthermore, belong to the family of O-protein coupled receptors.
At present, eight different members of these mGluR are known and of these some even have sub-types. According to their sequence homology, signal transduction mechanisms and agonist selectivity, these eight receptors can be sub-divided into three sub-groups:
mGluR1 and mGluR5 belong to group I, mGluR2 and mGluR3 belong to group II and mGluR4, mGluR6, mGluR7 and mGluR8 belong to group III.
Ligands of metabotropic glutamate receptors belonging to the first group can be used for the treatment or prevention of acute and/or chronic neurological disorders such as psychosis, epilepsy, schizophrenia, Alzheimer's disease, cognitive disorders and memory deficits, as well as chronic and acute pain.
Other treatable indications in this connection are restricted brain function caused by bypass operations or transplants, poor blood supply to the brain, spinal cord injuries, head injuries, hypoxia caused by pregnancy, cardiac arrest and hypoglycaemia. Further treatable indications are ischemia, Huntington's chorea, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), dementia caused by AIDS, eye injuries, retinopathy, idiopathic parkinsonism or parkinsonism caused by medicaments as well as conditions which lead to glutamate-deficiency functions, such as e.g. muscle spasms, convulsions, migraine, urinary incontinence, nicotine addiction, opiate addiction, anxiety, vomiting, dyskinesia and depressions.
Disorders mediated full or in part by mGluR5 are for example acute, traumatic and chronic degenerative processes of the nervous system, such as Alzheimer's disease, senile dementia, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's chorea, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and multiple sclerosis, psychiatric diseases such as schizophrenia and anxiety, depression, pain and drug dependency (Expert Opin. Ther. Patents (2002), 12, (12)).
A new avenue for developing selective modulators is to identify compounds which act through allosteric mechanism, modulating the receptor by binding to a site different from the highly conserved orthosteric binding site. Allosteric modulators of mGluR5 have emerged recently as novel pharmaceutical entities offering this attractive alternative. Allosteric modulators have been described, for example in WO2008/151184, WO2006/048771, WO2006/129199 and WO2005/044797 and in Molecular Pharmacology, 40, 333-336, 1991; The Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, Vol 313, No. 1, 199-206, 2005; In recent years there have been significant advantages in understanding the pathophysiology of several disorders of brain development, suggesting that protein synthesis at synapses is triggered by activation of group I metabotropic glutamate receptors. Such disorders include fragile X syndrome, autism, idiopatic autism, tuberous sclerosis complex disorder, neurofibromatosis type I or Rett syndrome (Annu. Rev. Med., 2011, 62, 31.1-31.19 and Neuroscience 156, 2008, 203-215).
Described in the prior art are positive allosteric modulators. They are compounds that do not directly activate receptors by themselves, but markedly potentiate agonist-stimulated responses, increase potency and maximum of efficacy. The binding of these compounds increases the affinity of a glutamate-site agonist at its extracellular N-terminal binding site. Allosteric modulation is thus an attractive mechanism for enhancing appropriate physiological receptor activation. There is a scarcity of selective allosteric modulators for the mGluR5 receptor. Conventional mGluR5 receptor modulators typically lack satisfactory aqueous solubility and exhibit poor oral bioavailability.
Therefore, there remains a need for compounds that overcome these deficiencies and that effectively provide selective allosteric modulators for the mGluR5 receptor.